Whistling a different tune
by mileygurl
Summary: The browns find a little girl on their doorstep, who ignites the family in a way that hasn't been seen since julia died. Total Amy/ Ephram


It was nine o' clock when the Browns got home and it was nine o' clock when the Browns discovered a little girl sleeping on th

It was nine o' clock when the Browns got home and it was nine o' clock when the Browns discovered a little girl sleeping on their front porch. Andy gasped, Delia Brown squealed and Ephram Brown just stood there shocked.

"Daddy what is she doing here?" Delia asked confused at why the little girl was at her house.

"I don't know sweetie," Andy replied shifting Delia onto his hip. "Ephram can you pick her up and bring her inside?" Andy asked and Ephram looked shocked but he picked up the small child easily into his arms and carried her into the house. She awoke in his arms and grinned.

HI hi," she said with a giggle.

"Hi. My names Ephram what's yours," he asked curiously.

"Peyton. Efum is a funny name," she replied with a giggle and he smiled at how she pronounced his name. Ephram placed her on the floor as Delia and Andy came in from the kitchen.

"Hello there. I'm Andy and this is my daughter Delia," Andy announced.

"Hi hi. I'm Peyton and I'm six years old."

"Where are your parents? Do you live in Everwood?" Andy asked her.

"What's Everwood?" Peyton asked with a small smile.

"I guess that's a no," Ephram said with a smirk and Andy just rolled his eyes.

"Where are your parents?" Andy asked but Peyton just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm hungry," she stated and they all made their way to the kitchen.

"So what? She was just asleep on your doorstep," Amy Abbott asked her boyfriend of six months.

"Yep she was asleep on our door step this morning," Ephram replied. "Anyway enough about her I came here to see you," he said leaning over and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. Amy moaned as his tongue entered her mouth and she pulled him on top of her. His hand slid up her shirt making her gasp as he felt her bare skin. Their shirts had been shed when the door was thrown open and a very embarrassed Bright stood at the door.

"On my god Bright! Get out!" Amy yelled, trying to cover herself and Ephram at the same time. Bright hastily left the room and Ephram got off the bed.

"I'm gonna go."

"Don't go. Please," Amy begged but Ephram shook his head.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," he replied, lissing her chastely on the lips and Amy sighed.

"Bye Ephram." The police had come whilst Ephram was out and had informed Andy that by Colorado law he has to take care of Peyton until they find out who she is and where she belongs.

"So I've enrolled her in Kindergarten and you have to take her and pick her up okay?" Andy asked Ephram.

"Whatever," he replied making his way to his room. Monday came by quickly and soon they were getting ready for school.

"I want Ephram to help!: Peyton yelled at Andy. Ephram came into the room that now belonged to Peyton to see what she wanted.

"She want's you to dress her," And stated and Ephram cringed. He was extremely uncomfortable dressing a six year old but Peyton wouldn't budge, either Ephram dressed her or she was going in her jamy's. Ephram picked out a pair of overalls and a white turtleneck and proceeded to dress her then drop her off at Kindergarten.

"So how's the new sister? Amy greeted him as he made his way into County High.

"She made me dress her this morning," Ephram said with a smile. "She cried when I left her at Kindergarten this morning. I think she's attached."

"oh that's so cute," Amy replied.

"You won' think she's so cute when she won't leave us alone tonight," Ephram replied with a smirk.

"Well then, we might have to make up some time," she said, pulling him closer and kissing him. She plunged her tongue into his mouth, making him moan in pleasure as he pulled her a s humanly possible.

"God I love you," he panted when they finally broke apart for some much needed air.

"I love you too," she replied kissing him again. Finally the bell rang signalling the end of school. Ephram met up with Amy in the car park and got into his car. They arrived at the elementary school in a few minutes and made their way to Peyton's class. As soon as they walked in the door Ephram was bowled over by a bundle of blonde curls.

"Ephram! I missed you. lease don't leave me again," Peyton cried on the verge of tears.

"Shhhh it's okay," he said soothingly as he picked her up and placed her on his hip. It was then that Peyton noticed that it wasn't just the two of them and she frowned.

"Who are you," she asked, the question directed at Amy.

"I'm Amy. I'm Ephram's girlfriend," Amy replied with a smile.

"No you're not," Peyton replied.

"I'm not?" Amy asked confused.

"No! I don't like you! You have to have a different boyfriend because I love Ephram," Peyton replied and Amy tried to suppress a giggle.

"Peyton that's not nice. Amy is very nice and I'm sure you'll like her once you get to know her," Ephram replied, placing the little girl in her car seat. When they arrived home, Ephram unbuckled Peyton who immediately grasped his hand, making sure he didn't take Amy's. But Amy just chuckled and headed inside.

"Amy!" Delia yelled racing downstairs to hug the blonde beauty.

"Hey Delia, I've missed you," Amy said and Delia nodded, taking Peyton's hand and leading her to the kitchen. That night Andy took Delia and Peyton to the movies, leaving Ephram and Amy to their own devices. They made their way upstairs and into Ephram's room. As soon as they were in the door, he grabbed Amy's arm and swung her around, kissing her with everything he had. He pushed her up against the wall and he kissed down her collarbone and neck. They made their way to his bed, clothes being thrown everywhere.

As he entered her she screamed his name in pleasure.


End file.
